pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Fight Fire
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Japanese= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall | airdate = August 26, 2013 September 11, 2013 November 25, 2013 November 26, 2013 November 29, 2013 December 5, 2013 April 30, 2014 September 16, 2015 January 22, 2016 April 6, 2019 | overall = 16 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Pit Crew" | next = "Pups Save the Treats"}} "Pups Fight Fire" is the second segment of the 8th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Marshall is going to try to break the record for the World's Fastest Fire-pup. But he accidentally broke his ladder during practice, and now he's not feeling very confident in himself. Can the rest of the PAW Patrol help their droopy pup-pal regain his fiery confidence? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter Marshall is going to try to break the World's Fastest Fire-pup record, which currently stands at 10 minutes. The course is made-up of an obstacle course, rescuing a stuffed cat in a tree, putting out a fake fire, and ringing the City Hall bell. But during the practice run with rescuing Cali, he breaks his ladder. Now he loses confidence in himself that his clumsiness will get in the way of his performance. Ryder realizes that Marshall needs encouragement and help to fix his ladder. Calling the pups to the Lookout, Ryder reveals that Marshall is their emergency this time. Rocky is to help find something to help repair the broken rungs on Marshall's ladder, while Marshall just has to stay focused on the competition and ignore anything else. With a catchphrase of "Do my best, and forget the rest", Marshall accepts, and they head down to begin repairs to Marshall's firetruck. Rocky finds a broom they can cut into pieces to use as new rungs to repair the ladder, and they soon have it fixed, just as Mayor Goodway calls asking about Marshall. With the ladder fixed, and Marshall panting excitedly, Ryder tells Mayor Goodway that they are on their way, then contacts Chase for a police escort for Marshall. Chase races ahead to block the intersection to let Marshall through, and soon the citizens, including Mr. Porter and Alex, head off to watch Marshall, cheering him on. At the starting line, the Hello, Adventure Bay! cameraman is waiting for Marshall, and the Mayor is growing nervous and worried. Luckily, Marshall makes it, and the competition goes live. While Marshall repeats his catchphrase, the Mayor reveals that if Marshall can complete the course in 10 minutes and ring the City Hall bell in time, he'll be the fastest fire-pup ever! Marshall makes good time with the first parts of the competition, save for getting his foot caught in the tires and saying his trusty "I'm good!" to the camera, but when he reaches the beach and puts out the fire for the competition, things go bad. As Marshall hurries to finish the course and ring the bell, the cameraman accidentally knocks over a stage light, causing it to short out, and a spark from it ignites the lifeguard's chair. As the Mayor and cameraman evacuate, Marshall's firefighting instincts take over, and he puts the fire out before it can spread. The Mayor is grateful, but Marshall fears it cost him the competition. Ryder says he still has 30 seconds left, and with the pups and citizens cheering him on, Marshall goes for it. He reaches City Hall and uses his ladder to reach the bell quickly, but when he asks how he did, the Mayor sadly announces that Marshall lost by one minute. Despite Marshall failing to win the competition, the Mayor still awards him the trophy for being the Greatest Fire Pup in the World due to his heroism with sacrificing the competition to put out a real fire. Marshall is speechless, and is allowed a chance to circle the area in front of City Hall as everyone cheers for him, soon revealing to be playback of the competition on the Lookout TV, while Marshall beams with his new trophy. Soon after, Rubble announces the upcoming competition for Fastest Construction Pup, and as he and the other pups race off, Marshall trips following after them, ending the episode with Marshall's regular catchphrase: "I'm good!" *Fix Marshall's ladder. *Attempt to break the World's Fastest Firepup record by doing his best and "forgetting the rest". *Clear traffic so Marshall gets there fast. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Marshall and chase on the case.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Canada.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Dive in and Roll Out DVD.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Dive in and Roll Out'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Russia.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|Маршалл и Чейз спешат на помощь! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Super pompier DVD.jpg|link=Super pompier (DVD)|''Super pompier'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują króliki DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują króliki|''Pieski ratują króliki'' PAW Patrol Kul på cirkusen & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=Fun at the Circus|''Cirkussjov og andre eventyr'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功2 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功2|汪汪隊立大功2 Tačke na patrulji Sezona 1 DVD 3 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 3| PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall und Chase lösen den Fall!'' (Toggolino) パウ・パトロール パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！ DVD.jpg|link=パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！|パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Fight Fire's Pages Category:Ryder calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S1) Category:Marshall needs rescuing Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S1) Category:2013 Episodes